Finding Mowgli
CoolZDane's movie-spoof 2nd version of "Finding Nemo". Cast: * Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Nemo * Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Marlin * Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) as Dory * Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Coral * Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Gill * Kronk (The Empereor's New Groove) as Bloat * Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as Gurgle * Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Deb * Megara (Hercules) as Flo * Flora (w/Fauna & Merryweather as Extras) (Sleeping Beauty) as Peach * Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) as Jacques * Fagin (Oliver and Company) as Bubbles * Genie (Aladdin) as Nigel * Grinch (How The Grinch Stole Chirstmas (1996) as Gerald * The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as The School of Moonfishes * Timmy Turner (Fairly OddPerents) as Squishy * Anit-Fairies (Fairly OddParents) as Jellyfish Forest * Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Crush * Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) as Squirt * Dwayne LaFontant (Over the Hedge) as Mr. Johannsen * Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Mr. Ray * Jafar (Aladdin) as Bruce * Abis Mal (Aladdin (TV Series)) as Anchor * Haroud (Aladdin (TV Series)) as Chum * XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as the Worried Fish * NOS-4-A2 (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as The Angler Fish * The Hornets (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as The Seagulls * Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free; Mickey and the Beanstalk) as Whale * Screaming People in Thebes (Hercules) as Krill * Louie (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) as Tad * Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) as Pearl * Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Sheldon * Dr. Phillip Sherman as himself * Barbara Sherman as herself * Darla Sherman as herself * Nessus (Hercules) as Barracuda * Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) as Bill (Tad's Dad) * Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) as Bob (Sheldon's Dad) * Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Ted (Pearl's Dad) * The Citizens of Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Fish Roaming Around in the Neighborhood * Mary Darling (Peter Pan) as Mother Fish * Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling and the Lost Boys (Peter Pan) as Guppies * Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) as Sponge Bed Mother Fish * Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) as Sponge Bed Guppy * Galaxy Hills Kids (Fanboy and Chum Chum) as Other Fish Students * Sid Phillips (Toy Story) as Jimmy (Fish Student That Gets Left Behind) * The Citizens of Dimmsdale (The Fairly Odd Parents) as Fishes that Nemo Sees Passing by * Django (Phineas and Ferb) as Fish Student That Sees Nemo "Swimming Out To Sea * Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as ??? (One of Divers That Took Nemo) * Sam-I-Am and The Guy in The Big Hat (Green Eggs and Ham (1973)) as Two Pelicans (After the "Shark" Scene) * Patient #1 as himself * Pinocchio (Pinocchio) as Chuckles (Darla's Previous Fish) * Pub Thugs (Tangled) as Sea Turtles * Sugar Rush Racers (Wreck-It Ralph) as Sea Turtle Babies * Wart (The Sword in the Stone) as Sea Turtle That Passes on Marlin's Story * Sir Ector, Sir Kay, and Sir Pellinore (The Sword in the Stone) as Three Fish Listening to Turtle * Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) as Minnow * Wreck-It Ralph as Big Fish * Rudy, Skinny Old Man, and Stout Old Man (The Emperor's New Groove), Marge and Tina (Kronk's New Groove) as Maine Lobsters * Peter Pan and Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as Swordfishes * Tweedledee and Tweedledum (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) as Dolphins * Thneedville Citizens (The Lorax (2012)) as Bird Group #1 * Townspeople (Beauty and the Beast) as Birds on Lighthouse * The Citizens of Whoville (How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)) as Bird Group #2 * The Lorax (The Lorax (2012)) as Pelican #1 * Patient #2 as himself * Davey Reynolds as himself * Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Pelican #2 * Frollo's Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Other Pelicans * Boy in Waiting Room as himself * Horace Badun (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) as Green Crab * Jasper Badun (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) as Red Crab * Tinker Bell and The Pixies (Tinker Bell (2008)) as Fish Group Who Get Caught in a Net * Human Kidnappers (Fishermen) as themselves Clips from Movie/TV features: * The Emperor's New Groove * The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove * The Emperor's New School (TV Show) * Aladdin * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Series) * The Jungle Book * The Jungle Book 2 * Jungle Cubs (TV Show & Born to be Wild) * The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show) * Sleeping Beauty * Oliver in Company * The Little Mermaid * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning * The Little Mermaid (TV Series) * Hercules * Beauty and the Beast * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas * Belle's Magical World * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Tangled * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Show) * The Tigger Movie * Piglet's Big Game * Winnie the Pooh (2005) * The Sword in the Stone * Fun and Fancy Free * Mickey and the Beanstalk * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) * We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * The Rescuers Down Under * 101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure * 101 Dalmatians (TV Series) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 * Peter Pan * Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land * Over the Hedge * The Incredibles * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Toy Story (1996) * All Hanna-Barbera shows * The Fairly Odd Parents (TV Show) * Phineas and Ferb * Green Eggs and Ham (1973) * Pinocchio * Wreck-It Ralph * The Lorax (2012) * Tinker Bell (2008) * Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Category:CoolZDane Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:CoolZDane's Channel